Of Dreams
by Farfalle Rossa
Summary: Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw: founders, friends, and lovers. A collection of drabbles, [Salazar x Rowena]
1. Highs and Lows

_This project is a collection of 10 drabbles on the relationship of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Yes, they are meant to be short. The next one will feature Rowena._

_And no, I don't own any of this._

* * *

His childhood had consisted of highs and lows.

He had gotten an education from a priest, who taught him how to read and write, and learned a few simple spells from a healing woman who lived in a hut outside of the village that he had grown up in. He had expanded on that knowledge, leaving his unlearned family in the dust, never once looking back. He sometimes wishes he had understood that the looks they gave him were not of exasperation, but of envy, but then he decides that wouldn't have changed anything.

And so he had left them, left them for a better life and a happier one, he hoped. He had said his farewells to them, and then met with his friend Godric and Godric's two friends Helga and Rowena. And together they told each other their dreams while traveling from place to place, and finally they had reached a common one.

A school. A place to teach children with magical abilities, such as the brothers and sisters that he'd had, so that there wouldn't ever be rifts in families again. But he knows that it wasn't just this genorisity that fueled his desire to make a school: he wanted to create the best Wizarding school in England, one that would last lifetimes and teach magical children forever.


	2. Revenge

_The second drabble. It took longer than I anticipated to put it up, so sorry about that._

* * *

Her childhood had been a happy one, until her parents were killed by a dark wizard and witch.

She had been twelve at the time, and had cried when she saw it, and vowed revenge. And on her fifteenth birthday she got it, killing them both. She'd never told a living soul about her one act of murder, because she believed it was deserved and, honestly, she didn't want to relive it, didn't want to see again the look of fear in the eyes of the prey she was hunting as she killed them.

And so she had decided to start fresh, with her friend Helga and her friend Godric, and his friend Salazar. She had never learned to read and write, but the others had taught her, and she excelled. She soon became better at reading and writing than any of them, and certainly more eager to learn, although they were all just as eager to teach.

And she learned magic. It was almost like an addiction for her, something she needed each day. She needed more knowledge, and so she found it, inventing new spells and potions and teaching them to the others and her students.

It was her dream, completely fulfilled.


	3. Reasons

_The first chapter with them together! I think all but one of them from now on will be them together._

* * *

"Why did you decide to teach?" she asked him curiously, pushing her hair out of her eyes to look at him as she set down her quill that she was using to grade Edward Flint's paper, a talented boy of non-magic descent.

He hesitated, thinking of how best to express himself. "Because when I was a boy, I learned, but my siblings didn't. And they were always envious of me, and it tore the family apart." He looked her in the eye. "I don't want any families torn apart because of lack of education." He didn't want to add anything about his ambition; it was clear to everyone that he was the most ambitious of the four, but they didn't know by how much.

"That's sad," she remarked quietly, and he knew that she was being sincere. "I'm sorry for you. Did you ever reconcile?"

He shook his head. "Never."

"You should," she told him, sure of herself, as usual. "I think you should, at least."

"And you're always right," he reminded her, a small smile on his face.

She thought about making a sarcastic remark, but decided better of it and simply smiled back.


	4. Childhood Remembrance

_Again, I don't own any of this._

_And please review after you read! I think next chapter I'll have them clash, but for now enjoy the friendship._

* * *

"What was your childhood like?" she asked curiously as she watched him read a book.

He raised his eyebrows, about to ask what prompted the question, but decided not to; it didn't matter anyway, and she would probably start an argument about why he needed to know everybody's motives at all times. "Lovely," he said, and although he thought he was doing an effective job of covering up the truth, it was clear to anyone that he was lying.

"Really?" she asked skeptically, her eyebrow raised, expression amused.

"How did you know?" he asked.

She laughed a little, a light and joyful sound. "Because you don't use words like 'lovely'." Her smile faded, and she looked at him thoughtfully now. "What was it really like?"

"Bad," he admitted, and she nodded, inviting him to tell more. Suddenly he found himself pouring out his life's story, and she was comforting him at the right times, and then when he asked her what her childhood was like, she shrugged.

"I killed my parents' murderers." She looked him in the eye. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all," he told her, unable to explain the odd rush of companionship he felt at her ruthlessness.


	5. Clash

"I don't think we should let just anyone into the school."

She looked at him strangely. "Why not? And who would you exclude?" It's clear to him that she didn't agree, and that nothing he could say would change her mind, but he tried anyway. He couldn't let views that he had held all along stay inside, not with his best friends.

"I think we should exclude those not of Wizarding descent." There, it was said, and he waited for her anger and indignation.

Sure enough, she glared, and she seemed to grow quite a bit taller. "Where in the hell is this coming from? Helga is not of Wizarding descent…Salazar, what's happened to you?"

He shrugged. "Helga is one thing…but some of the students we have! That one ridiculous little girl that Godric has to deal with, who questions _everything_…we shouldn't let filth like her in."

Looking bewildered, she eyed him with disdain. "Your family were Squibs, or as good as."

"Just because they didn't know how to use the magic they had doesn't make them Squibs," he countered swiftly, his defense tactic immediately set to work.

She shook her head, not wanting to argue any more. "And I thought you wanted to educate everyone."

"Everyone worth educating," he corrected coldly as she stormed out of the room, not looking back.


	6. Apology

They didn't talk for a long time. The students noticed that something was wrong, but they never remarked on it, or at least not in front of any teachers. Finally she broke the long silence, when they met each other on the grounds.

"I…" she began, the winter cold making her cheeks red, "I wanted to apologize."

"Really," he said icily.

She shook her head. "You know, if you're going to act this way…no." She walked away again, her head held high as he looked at the ground, thinking whether going after her or not would be better.

But when she looked back once, the expression in her eyes having more than the smallest trace of hope, he walked over to her, taking his time.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, and the expression in her eyes made it clear that his apology was accepted.


End file.
